


Nightmare of Carnage

by insomniumTrilogy



Series: Dreams and Nightmares [1]
Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Dark, Death during Miscarriage, Genevieve isn't to be messed with, Miscarriage, Murder, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniumTrilogy/pseuds/insomniumTrilogy
Summary: Before settling into peace, there was a time of war and despair. Genevieve was only ten as she kills the first of many enemy soldiers who try to take over the Kingdom.
Series: Dreams and Nightmares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770463
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Nightmare of Carnage

Genevieve is five when her mother's hand grows cold in her own. 

The Kingdom of Iridiscentia is a Kingdom built on conquest and knowledge. All children of nobility, both male and female, are tutored in swordfighting and war strategies. The Kingdom is considered unlawful and savage by many neighboring countries, some of which decide to attack what they don't understand.

It is the duty of nobility to command armies. (Genevieve grew to be one of the most decorated Generals in the Kingdom's history).

Genevieve is born to Duke Hermish Addleton, and Duchess Jocelynn Addleton Neé Percia. By the age of two she was gifted with a dulled dagger. By the age of three she was starting her swordfighting lessons in earnest.

While female children of similar ages in other Kingdoms got dolls and started learning how to tie their laces, Genevieve learned what points of the human body can bring someone down quickest.

Genevieve is a quick study of any topic thrown at her, from swordfighting to reading and basic biology. When she is four and observes as her mother's stomach starts to expand slightly in two months, she is quick on the uptake ( Her mother was always willowy and thin, hardly gaining weight even when she ate large servings).

When informed by her parents that she'll have a younger sibling, although unsurprised, she is still excited.

(She isn't as excited as she watches a still baby who doesn't take a single breath. She isn't excited at all, as she watches her mother losing blood quickly until all she is, is a cold, sad, corpse)

(...She doesn't smile again until many years later.)

She continues her practice of the sword, growing swifter and stronger as five years go by.

Five days after her tenth birthday, a group of intruding enemy soldiers start to slaughter her house servants. (Her father is out on a diplomatic trip to a neighboring fiefdom). Genevieve watches in awe as her sword teacher slices through them easily. When he goes down on a knee after a stab to the leg by a single remaining adversary, she bursts into motion. It's with a thoroughly sharpened dagger, (the same one given to her by her mother at the age of two) that Genevieve pounces onto the man's back, making him stumble, and with that moment of distraction, she plunges the dagger straight into his throat.

( She learns later that she used enough strength to nearly chop his head off)

It's the first death on her hands.

She grows older, and at the age of sixteen, she becomes the commander of a small battalion of a hundred soldiers. She gains their respect easily after their first battle. (The enemy has twice as many soldiers, and as she rides out to battle her sword is quick and effective as she carves a path through them. Out of the one hundred fifty who died on the enemies side before they retreated, she killed around fifty. Only five died in her battalion. ) 

She gains titles and rewards for her contribution to the war. She starts growing tired of all the fighting by the age of twenty-four.

It isn't until she is twenty-five that she is approached by the Crown Prince (He proposes a marriage, and after dragging out her slowly growing discontent at the war, tells her his plan to finally end it).

The marriage is a quick, but grand affair, she continues to do her part of the plan by leading the army.

By the time she is thirty, the war has started to cool down. (Her father died that year, she's disappointed that she wasn't able to present him with grandchildren. She still has work to do though, and she doesn't have enough time to focus a single bit of attention on a child)

(She wants her child to not have to fight a bloody war).

The war is officially over as she turned thirty-five. She officially retires, and gets to really meet and understand her husband, the now King.

( she only starts to fall in love a year later as she watches him make a dork of himself and get completely covered in flour, it's the first time she has smiled in over thirty years.)

(She finds she likes smiling).

She has a hard time getting pregnant and as she grew to forty years she nearly gives up, but four months after her forty-first birthday she feels a growing bump. (Her labor isn't difficult, she laughs at her husband's crying face as he holds sweet Anneliese. Then she winces as the babe nearly screeches her ears to death).

When Anneliese is five, and she is nearing forty seven, there is an assassination attempt. (Attempt because before the man was even in the same room as Anneliese, she quickly snaps his neck).

The King, her husband, (the Love of her Life) dies when Annaliese is ten. It's obvious foul play.

(She tracks down the guilty party, one Sir Preminger, a greedy man who had grand schemes to get the crown that never came to life. She takes great joy in killing him and those loyal to him. One of her titles being 'Queen of Vengeance' isn't for show.)

Queen Genevieve, loving mother of Anneliese, and wife to the late King, continues her husband's dream of a Kingdom of peace and prosperity. (If her daughter is trained in the arts of swords and war strategy even after it no longer being mandatory, well it isn't hurting Anneliese.)

(...She can't shake the feeling of growing uneasiness as her daughter grows older, she'll just have to prepare)


End file.
